


Hideouts

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark share their secret hideouts with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aka_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka_cat).



“What are we doing here?” Clark asked curiously, as he looked around the ballroom of Lionel’s Metropolis home.

Lex remained silent but indicated that he should sit on the embedded sofa in the small alcove. Although curious, Clark complied with the silent request, amusing himself by reading the spines of the books surrounding him, floor to ceiling.

After a few moments, he looked back at his friend and tried to decipher the look he found on Lex’s face.

“You once asked me,” Lex said quietly, “why I took to hiding in the coatroom during my father’s parties.”

Clark nodded solemnly, understanding that Lex was attempting to share something important from his childhood, but not understanding the significance of the little hideaway.

 _The fucking bald freak is here. With a…friend._

Clark started in his seat and looked around the ballroom, but other than Lex they were alone. When he looked at Lex for an explanation, he found his friend’s gaze drawn absently to the other side of the room.

 _Oh, Jesus, and I was having such a good day, too. Is the friend male or female?_

 _Does it matter?_

Clark blushed, but Lex gave no indication he was hearing the conversation from his position.

 _No. I was just wondering what sort of laundry to expect?_

“When I was ten and got out of the hospital,” Lex paused, but didn’t look at him, “my father used to insist I attend his business parties.”

 _Yes, Miles?_

“Luthors didn’t hide from the world, after all.”

 _Your son just delivered these papers, sir._

“The only concession he was willing to make to my mother about putting me on display, given my still weakened state, was to let me sit in this alcove.”

 _What’s his current state?_

“Where everyone could see me and I could see everyone.”

 _Sober. He brought a companion with him._

“I had the opportunity to speak to a lot of important people.”

 _Male or female?_

 _Male, sir._

“Not many ten year olds can claim they shared canapés with politicians and head’s of state.”

 _I see. And the state of his companion?_

 _Sober, sir._

“As you can imagine, homework took on a whole new importance, especially when it came to political science and history.”

 _Well, that’s something, isn’t it?_

 _Yes, sir._

“I used to amuse myself that I was royalty presiding over court.”

 _I’m in the middle of something here, Miles. Is there some drama that requires my presence?_

“My father liked to quiz me in front of his peers to prove my mental metal.”

 _No, sir, I don’t believe so._

“Once I had the stamina to circulate, I would make one or two passes around the room, then make myself scarce.”

“I can’t imagine this place stuffed to the gills with people.” Clark stood, purposely taking himself out of the alcove. “It must be quite the sight.”

“It is. Trust me. Merchant Ivory dramas had nothing on a Luthor business party.”

Wanting to put as much distance between him and the alcove, Clark asked, “So just what sort of food does this restaurant you’re taking me to serve?”

The melancholy left Lex’s face as a wave of amusement washed over him. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Clark?”

“You do realize that Kansas is meat and potatoes state, don’t you?”

Lex clapped Clark once on the shoulder as they headed toward the front of the house. “Just think of this as a culinary expedition.”

“The last time you said that I belched for a week.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I thought your parents were in Metropolis this weekend,” Lex said as he climbed the final step into the loft.

“They are.”

Lex frowned, then waved his hand down at his jeans. “Then why did you ask me to wear these. I thought you needed help with something.”

Clark let his eyes linger over Lex’s frame, noting that his friend looked unexpected natural in denim and wondered briefly if there was an outfit that Lex couldn’t pull off.

Lex gave him a startled look. “What’s going on, Clark?”

“Come on. I’ll show you.”

While clearly not happy about the lack of explanation, Lex obediently followed him down the stairs and out of the barn.

“I was sort of shy when I was little,” Clark said as he hopped over a wooden fence.

Lex rolled his eyes when Clark looked back at him challengingly, then followed suit. “Just when you were little?”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Clark said, pretending to be grumpy, although his tone gave him away.

“By all means, please continue.” Lex grinned and walked by his side as they headed across the field toward the woods.

“I used to hang out a lot with Pete and Greg.”

“Greg the--”

“Yeah, the bug boy. You got to understand he wasn’t always like that.”

Lex nodded. “I do.”

“Even though we were pretty tight, there were times when I just needed to be by myself. You know?”

“I think I do.”

As they entered the woods, Clark took the lead and conversation stopped. Clark marveled at how he didn’t feel nervous or feel the need to fill the gaps with chatter. It was enough to simply enjoyed Lex’s presence.

Nearing the river, Clark asked, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Lex said simply.

Clark felt something in his chest melt and he returned Lex’s warm smile. “Then close your eyes.”

When Lex complied, Clark wrapped his arm around Lex’s waist and started forward. “No peeking.”

Lex huffed with amusement.

It took longer than Clark anticipated to maneuver Lex around the various obstacles in their path, but Lex was as good as his word and never opened his eyes. When they got to their destination, Clark said softly, “I’m going to guide you to the floor. Don’t open your eyes yet, okay?”

“All right.”

Clark was warmed by the trust Lex showed as he lowered him to the ground. Once he was situated, Clark sat beside him then nudged Lex with his shoulder. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Lex’s eyes fluttered open and grew wide when he noticed they were on the back side of a small waterfall. “I…I…heard the water, but…”

“Pretty cool, huh?” Clark said happily, reaching forward and touching the water.

“How did you find this?” Lex asked in awe as he looked around.

“I sort of fell into it.”

Lex looked highly amused. “What is it about you and falling into caves?”

Clark shrugged.

“Do you always find treasure when you come crashing down?”

Laughing, he admitted, “So far.”

Lex leaned back against the stone wall and stretched his legs parallel to the falling water. “It’s very relaxing here. I bet this discovery made you leader of the pack.”

Clark dropped his gaze for a moment, before scooting to the opposite wall and copying Lex’s gesture, their legs pressing companionably against each other. “I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

“Why?” Lex asked, startled.

“It was just a ‘me’ sort of place. I didn’t use it a lot, but I wanted someplace I didn’t have to share with anyone else, where I could hide when I just really didn’t want to talk to anyone.” Clark ghosted his hand over the water falling beside of him, but didn’t dip his hand into it. “I always felt like an explorer here, seeing the world through a prism. The water felt like a force field, keeping the world at bay when I needed a little down time.”

They sat in silence and watched the light reflect through the water and around the cavern walls.

Lex dipped one finger into the water, apparently fascinated by the pattern his fingers made. “And you’re showing me, why?” Lex asked softly, not looking at him.

Clark swallowed nervously. “Because I want you on my side of the force field.”

Lex’s gaze met his. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. We aliens have to stick together.”


End file.
